Talk:The Reaper's Cudgel (Origins)
Hey I was just curious whether anyone has used this weapon at all? I was thinking if it really knocks around baddies easily to have my DWW have it in their off-hand. Sounds like it might be good crowd control with the right build. Anyways I'll post again once I've tried it out.- - darb86 04:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) So I have my DWW using it in their main hand until I get Dual Weapon Mastery and all I can say so far is meh. It doesn't seem to knock enemies around that often maybe it happens more often when I'm a higher level or maybe if I had the lucky attribute on my main-hand weapon it would increase how often the effect takes place. However, when it does knock a target back it really knocks them back, about as far back as war-cry w/ superiority does. But as far as a main hand weapon I'm not terrible impressed. Just my opinion however, I don't mean to put down maces I just don't use them.- - darb86 16:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Rune Fix If the mace shows up in the game files after its unlocked it can be fixed just like Ageless, using the tool set for a permanent fix rather than some temporary band-aid using Mikhael Dryden. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 10:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Buggy So I've noticed this last play through has been rather buggy; most of them minor, but still. The worst one was not getting the meteor ore until level 21; the rest are more plot points not vanishing. I've finished Back Alley Justice, but it's still on the Chanters Board, and Kylon hasn't paid me the bonus yet; disconcerting, but hardly panic worthy. The only thing different about this play through, is I had obtained the Reaper's Cudgel through the Grim Reaper trophy; and I sold it early while in Ostagar. too late to test now, but next play I won't be selling it, and see if there's any change.Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 02:42, March 12, 2013 (UTC) But I sold this... I sold this, but when I started Awakening, it was in my inventory again. Soon to be sold again. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 03:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) That's because technically they are different items. The achievment unlocks a specific Origins version (which as you say, you sold) and an Awakenings version. Now, as with Provocateur armor, if you had kept the Origins version in your inventory and imported to Awakenings, it would have been replaced with the Awakenings version. Basically you have to think of them as two distinct items (because they fundamentally are). But hey, another 300gold can't be bad! (talk) 19:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Acquiring the Mace So I know to get the Mace you have to beat the Harvester on Hard/Nightmare. But after I got it, I had to delete all of my saves due to corruption. On my follow up/preparing for Inquisition playthrough, I didn't have the Mace, but as I start Golems now, I wonder if I'll have to beat the Harvester again on Hard/Nightmare to unlock the money weapon- I mean, the weapon. TLDR: Should I do Golems again on Hard to get the mace, or will it unlock when I beat the boss and have a finished save? --Gone Rampant (talk) 19:23, June 18, 2014 (UTC)Gone Rampant